bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Dreams
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Ashlee Carey |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Singles Collection: Part 3 - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 August 19th, 2009 (Standard) August 29th, 2009 (Extended) - ! Format colspan=2 Digital download - ! Recorded colspan=2 June 12th, 2009 July 2nd, 2009 August 2nd, 2009 - ! Genre colspan=2 Electropop, R&B - ! Length colspan=2 3:51 (Standard) 4:25 (Extended) - }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Radar" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Sweet Dreams" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "I Care 4 U" (2009) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Ashlee Carey singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "If I Were A Boy" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Sweet Dreams" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Disappear" (2009) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Sweet Dreams" at Youtube.com style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Sweet Dreams (Extended Version)" at Youtube.com } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Alternate Cover - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" colspan=3 style="text-align: center" Promotional cover art } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Sweet Dreams" is a song by American recording artist Beyoncé Knowles and the second music video single featuring Ashlee Carey. Background After shooting the videos for "If I Were A Boy" and "Disappear", Jager wanted to release a video in between the two because of the similarities in scenery for the videos. He decided to release "Disappear" in the last quarter of 2009 and start working on Carey's next project, "Sweet Dreams". Jager was influenced by the dream sequence used in the original videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlxByc0-V40 and wanted to work around that idea. The wardrobe consisted of a night gown and dark clothing, to accompany the "Sweet Dream, Beautiful Nightmare" aspect of the video. Shooting for the video was split up into three days. The first day of shooting consisted of Carey in her robe for the first two verses and the chorus. Clips of this shoot were used for the extended version of the video, which was intended for a later release date. The next shoot began three weeks later, which consisted of Carey shooting the second verse and candids. Shooting for the project was placed on hiatus on ___ after a disagreement broke out between Jager and Carey. Because scheduling was a problem during the months of August, Jager urged Carey to find time to fulfill the last part of the video. Carey, feeling that Jager was insensitive to her scheduling, became reluctant to give any avalability and halted the production of the video. The pair eventually made up and finished the last day of shooting on August 2nd, 2009. The shoot consisted of the more "darker" scenes, including Carey surrounded by pillows in a trance-like state. After completing the shoot, Carey promoted the video and the release date was set to be on August 19th, 2009 (Carey's birthday). The extended version was released ten days later on August 29th, 2009. Music Video Extended Version Critical Reception Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Sweet Dreams' VIDEO – 3:51 # 'Sweet Dreams' (Extended Version) VIDEO – 4:25 Charting Position Standard Version Extended Version Release History References